


School watching Homecoming and infinity war

by Kaminari_Simp7477



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Watching Movies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaminari_Simp7477/pseuds/Kaminari_Simp7477
Summary: Peter has disappeared with the donut spaceship, his school gets two movies to watch: Homecoming and infinity war.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	School watching Homecoming and infinity war

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't own Marvel or any characters.

"Mr. Leeds, where is Mr. Parker?" Mr. Harrington asked. It had been 3 days since the donut spaceship had been and gone, everything had gone back to normal. Though, after it, Peter had not come back after disappearing on the trip to MOMA.

"I honestly don't know sir," Ned replied, biting his lip in worry. He had hoped that Peter would be back by the end of the trip, but now, 3 days later and he hadn't been seen since.

MJ had already come to her own conclusion, she was surprised nobody else had figured it out yet. Peter Parker was spiderman, I mean he didn't even seem to try to hide it.

"Well, when you see him, tell him-" The teacher was cut off by the intercom with the headteacher's voice;

"Can all students please make their way to the auditorium." Said Principal Morita. Everyone made their way, though quite confused.

Once all had sat down the principal stood in front of everyone and said "I know you all are likely confused, I have received a letter from an unknown source, it says,

**To all in Midtown High,**

**You will be watching two separate movies, both about your beloved superhero: Spiderman.**

**The first will be spiderman homecoming, which was not too long ago. The other will be infinity war, he will have a smaller part, but will still be involved.**

**This one had started only 3 days ago, which I believe was when a spaceship arrived. Time has stopped here so take however long you need.**

**Yours Truly, A friend.**

The whispers started as soon as it had all been read.

A movie about spiderman? Sounds amazing.

Meanwhile, Ned was panicking because would this expose Peters's identity? Not good, but he couldn't stop it.

MJ was contemplating, she was going to prove her theory of Peter being spiderman.

Everyone went quiet when the screen lit up and the movie started.


End file.
